theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Mermalair
The Mermalair is the secret hideout of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. The only episodes that the Mermalair appeared in were Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V,Shuffleboarding, Back to the Past and Mermaidman Begins. However, in the video game, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom and in Lights, Camera, Pants!, the Mermalair can be seen in much more detail. The Mermalair holds a variety of weapons used by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Secret EntranceEdit To enter the Mermalair, a secret switch must be pressed inside Shady Shoals rest home, and it will activate a secret door under the couch (much like the entrance to the secret lair of Darkwing Duck which involves a secret door under two recliners). A hole leads down to the lobby of the Mermalair.[1] In SpongeBob SquarePants comics, it's accessible by charging full speed at a wall in the home. There is another entrance, which is a cave like the batcave from the Batman series (most likely for the Invisible Boatmobile to get outside). Shady Shoals is located nearby a large cliff which marks the possible location of the cave. The Mermalair is broken up into the following sections: *Mermalair Lobby - Entrance Area[1] *Mermalair Main Chamber - Security Computer, Funnel Machines, Tower of Power, and a leisure area for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.[1] *Mermalair Security Tunnel - Tunnel leading to the Rolling Ball Room[1] *Rolling Ball Room[1] *Villain Containment Area - Where villains are locked up.[1] *Exit- Contains a door and the Invisible Boatmobile. The door first appeared in MMBBIII. Cave EntranceEdit The cave entrance of the Mermalair contains the Wall of Superhero Super Gadgetry.[2] This wall contains such gadgets as the Cosmic Ray, the AquaGlove, and the Death Grenade. An additional tool is the Orb of Confusion. Warning: Prolonged exposure to the Orb of Confusion will give its victim confusion. Another tool is the Tickle Belt (as seen in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode 17).[2] Another room in this area of the Mermalair is where Man Ray was frozen in tartar sauce.[2] Additional features include: *Tubes where the I.J.L.S.A member's costumes are contained in.[3] *A conference room with the I.J.L.S.A. Table[3] *Prawn's cell[1] *The Main computer (contains a fish inside). Mermalair LobbyEdit At the end of the hole at the entrance, the lobby of the Mermalair is the first room. It contains various obstacles to get to the main chamber.[1] Mermalair Main ChamberEdit The Mermalair Main Chamber is found after the lobby. Inside, the Security Computer is present, in which it controls the security system. In addition, funnel machines and the Tower of Power control the power within the Mermalair. Finally, a leisure area, including a Television set, is where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy rest.[1] Security systemEdit The Mermalair has a large security system which Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy use to keep the villains in the villain chamber locked up. In order to shut the whole system down, four buttons must be pressed, along with the main shut-down button, at the main computer.[1] The Wall of WeaponsEdit *The Super Walkie Talkies *The Killer Paddle Ball *The Fish-Bat *The Radio-Powered Satellite Shoe *The Infinity Anchor *The Mermarang *The Power Goggles *The Atomic Ray *Death Ray *The D.I.Y Hammer *The Aqua Glove Category:Places Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy